brooklyn99fandomcom-20200222-history
Santiago Drunkenness Scale
The Santiago Drunkenness Scale is a reoccuring joke in the show that show the amount of drinks Amy has had and how such affects her personality. Throughout the show it is shown that with every drink Amy has her personality changes. Number of Drinks One Drink Amy - A Little Spacey At one drink, Amy is a little out of focus to what is going on around her. Two Drink Amy - Loud Amy At two drinks, Amy shouts everything she says, in one incident startling Scully causing him to mess up a game of billiards. Three Drink Amy - Amy Dance Pants At three drinks, Amy dances to move around, though her fiery dance moves don't keep her warm on a winter beach. Bizarrely, Amy slurs her words in this stage while Four Drink Amy is perfectly lucid. Four Drink Amy - Is A Little Bit Of A Perv At four drinks, Amy makes lots of sexual innuendos, such as calling Gina hot piece of ass. It is also noted this is how drunk Amy is when she and Jake first sleep together. Rosa would later note that "Horny Amy" should probably be retired given changing societal attitudes, specifically the #MeToo movement. Five Drink Amy - Weirdly Confident Five drink Amy is weirdly overconfident, such as challenging Terry to an arm wrestle, or asking Holt for a raise and promotion. Six Drink Amy - Amy Is Just Sad, Gina's Sasquatch Gina finds six drink Amy to be just sad, though also is the one that Gina can be friends with. Six Drink Amy is also when Amy starts to get sick from all the alcohol. Seven Drink Amy - (Unknown) TBA Eight Drink Amy - A Really Terrible Equestrian In the police tech conference, during briefing, Jake tells everyone that the Buffalo PD was so wild that Amy jumped a police horse into a pool. Amy then says, “Eight-drink Amy is an equestrian, and she’s really bad at it." Nine Drink Amy - Who Just Speaks French It is revealed that nine drink Amy only speaks French, though after this level Amy hurls. When Amy hurls, she drops down on the scale to another of her personas. Throughout the Series Season Two 'Beach House' * Gina believes that six drink Amy will be the pinnacle of the Santiago Drunkenness scale. * Throughout the trip, Amy gradually goes from two drink Amy to six drink Amy, whilst Gina is counting how many drinks Amy has had. * Gina is annoyed to find out that six drink Amy is just sad. * Later Gina admits that six drink Amy is her Sasquatch. Though after which six drink Amy throws up. Season Three 'New Captain' * On their first official date, Jake orders four Kamikaze shots, to which Amy orders four for herself. At four drinks, Amy is hyper-sexual and later on the two sleep together for the first time. Season Four 'Cop-Con' * Jake and Amy reveal that eight drink Amy jumped a police horse into a pool at a party last year at a cop-con, revealing eight drink Amy is a bad equestrian. Season Six 'A Tale of Two Bandits' * When Rosa is assessing everyone's progress in the drinking contest, Amy is in her Horny Amy persona, one that Rosa notes should probably retired. * Amy reveals to Holt that nine drink Amy only speaks French, before then throwing up. * When Holt arrives back at Shaw's Bar, Amy is back down to three drink Amy. Category:Running Gags